Free Will 3
by Allyson Jalexa
Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? For all warnings look inside. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Free Will 3.0**

**Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

**Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

**Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading.**

* * *

"So you ate my pop tarts? What in the world were you thinking?" Gabriel asked Crowley, this was a normal scene in the daily life of Team Free Will 2.0. It had been a year and a seven months since the angels of Heaven rained down. By now all the members of the team had long since forgotten that the archangels that were in Hell were also banished to the Earth.

"I was thinking that those pop tarts looked delicious, and they did." Crowley retorted. Crowley had also been turned human, though no one is not really sure how. It took everything Dean had not to shoot him in the head, Sam of course explained that Crowley was the only one with extensive knowledge on Abaddon and the first blade. They were very reluctant to admit but they needed Crowley, and Crowley needed them.

Thus forth they created Team Free Will 2.0. Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, Gabriel, Kevin Tran and Crowley. They all currently reside at the men of letter's bunker. All having various roles to play.

Gabriel was like the mother of the bunker, so he cooked and cleaned and took care of everything. Which everyone found highly amusing. Sam and Dean were still the hunters, so if they were not hunting they were bored. Castiel wasn't really doing much except adapting to his new found humanity and fawning over Dean. Kevin was the new file organizer, he also took care of the men of letter's library. He probably had the easiest job. Crowley was finding the first blade and hunting Abaddon, he was also trying to gain the others trust and respect.

"Could you guys stop arguing for ten minutes? I haven't even had my morning coffee yet." Kevin pleaded/complained tiredly. He had probably just woken up from a long night of filing and did not realize it was almost one in the afternoon.

"It is almost one. Damn, how late did you stay up?" Crowley asked Kevin. He and Crowley were not exactly on the best of terms right now. Kevin glared at Crowley. Kevin sat down across from Gabriel

"Why must you require coffee at one in the afternoon, Is that a standard coffee drinking time?" Castiel questioned, it was the first thing he said all day. Kevin looked very displeased when Castiel asked.

"Because Cas, Kevy here needs some coffee. Don't ya?" Gabriel said smirking, but making sure nobody was going to fight. It was his motherly duty after all.

"Ya don't want to make mama bear mad. He has a very nasty bite." Crowley said to no specific person. In return he received a glare from Gabriel, and a empty threat about poisoning Crowley's dinner.

"Haha, just you wait til I poison your dinner!" Gabriel said. Which received laughs from Kevin and Crowley, and a worried Cas wanting to know if Gabriel was serious.

"Of course he is not serious. Why would mama bear poison one of her own baby bear? That's a pretty messed up fairytale." Crowley said. Receiving yet another glare from Gabriel. He swore that he is not a 'mama bear'.

Crowley had came up with animal nicknames for everyone. Sam was moose, Dean a squirrel, Castiel was a dove , Kevin a book worm, and Gabriel the mama bear. And Crowley called himself a fire breathing uni- dragon-wolf. Which they all assumed was some kind of wolf/dragon/unicorn hybrid.

"I AM NOT A MAMA BEAR!" Gabriel yelled at Crowley. It just so happened that Sam and Dean decided at that exact moment to return from their hunt. And that exact moment to walk in the kitchen and hear Gabriel and Crowley arguing about whether or not Gabriel is in fact a mama.

"And if I was a mama bear you would not be one of my cubs. And if you were I wouldn't care I would still poison you." Gabriel said. He did not notice Sam until after he said that. He tried to hide his embarrassment by drinking his cup of tea, and hiding behind the cup.

"AWE! Is mama bear embarrassed?" Crowley said laughing hysterically. And before he knew it he got punched in the nose by Gabriel. Who after punching Crowley , stalked off to his room very pissed.

"OW! That fucking hurt you dick!" Crowley yelled at Gabriel. But Gabriel was already in his room, probably sulking. Or at least that is what Crowley assumed he was doing. But the truth was he was punching his wall.

"We are missing something. Aren't we?" Dean asked. Cas just nodded his head, Kevin was still staring at Crowley, and Crowley was attempting to stop the nose bleed. Sam on the other hand was strongly fighting the urge to go see if Gabriel was all right

None of them noticed the knock on the door, well not right at first anyways. The person, whoever he or she was, had to knock five times until they got someone to answer.

And that someone who opened the door happened to be Gabriel. The others were much to busy fighting about what just happened and why it happened to hear the knocking. Or even notice the fact the Gabriel was out of his room and his knuckles were very bloody.

"Lucifer?!" Gabriel said as he saw who was knocking on the door. Out of all the people he thought it might be it never occurred to him it might be Luci. He was surprised that Lucifer had been able to find them. He was also surprised by the fact that he had completely forgotten that the archangels were also banished from Hell.

"Hello, Gabriel. I missed you little bro." Lucifer stated. Crowley and Kevin had nearly jumped out of their seats when they heard the name Lucifer. Sam and Dean however went into there hunter mode. And poor confused Castiel didn't exactly know how to react to this news, so he just kept sitting.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find us?" Dean commanded. Lucifer, however, was in a cheerier mood. His two favorite little brothers were here, so why wouldn't he be?

"Can I come in or not? Let me in and I'll be more than glad to explain everything." Lucifer stated. He looked at Crowley with one eyebrow raised, Crowley just glared and nodded at Gabriel. And if Crowley wasn't mistaken he looked proud that Gabriel had hit Crowley. Gabriel moved to the side and let Lucifer enter.

They all sat down at a table with exactly ten chairs. Dean was at the head of the table, Sam was on his left and Cas at his right. Crowley and Kevin were at the very end of the table, trying to be as far from Lucifer as the possibly could... not that Crowley was scared or anything like that. Gabriel sat down beside Sam and Lucifer decided to sit down beside Cas. There was exactly one chair between Crowley and Lucifer, Crowley might or might not have been considering switching seats with Kevin.

"Oh come on Crowley, I don't bite... usually." Lucifer said with a wink towards Crowley. Now Crowley really wanted to leave the room... but he didn't want to seem like he was scared, because he wasn't

scared. Instead Crowley moved into the seat beside Lucifer, which earned him a shocked lock from Kevin. He and Crowley had actually became good friends since the fall of the angels. He was probably Crowley's closest friend.

"Well I'll start here... I was banished from Hell at the same time the angels fell from Heaven. It took me this long to track you down because I forgot about the charm. I am here because this is honestly my last resort." Lucifer said. The whole time he was talking he was poking Crowley under the table every three seconds. He thought it was funny the way Crowley shuddered each time. Which did not put him on Crowley's good side.

"Would you stop poking me you insane daffodil?!" Crowley said, causing everyone except Cas to laugh. Cas might be human but he still didn't get allot of jokes or references. Crowley had decided that Lucifer was not worthy of an animal nickname, instead he gets a flower. And daffodil is the first thing he thought of.

"I am not a 'daffodil' and who would've known that this egotistical thorn bush couldn't come up with a better nickname than that?" Lucifer said, he was still poking Crowley. Crowley had to admit egotistical thorn bush is a way better nickname than daffodil.

"Damn! All these archangels are going to make me insane!" Crowley said jumping out of his chair and he was probably running to his room. Everyone, even Cas, had to laugh at that. Crowley looked pretty stupid when he jumped up and ran off .

"Wow! And what were you talking about when you said charm?" Gabriel asked Lucifer.

"Do you remember the charm I gave you? Well that has um... tracking powers. So basically I could track you anywhere as long as you have the charm." Lucifer said looking at Gabriel. The charm he gave Gabriel was a unicorn charm. You would not understand, the charm was an inside joke only the two of them knew about.

"Yes I remember Luci, I am so glad your back. Oh, can we keep him? Please, can we, can we, can we, please?" Gabriel asked begging like Lucifer was a lost puppy they had just found, and not a very powerful archangel who was not on to many beings' good sides.

"We can keep him if you stop begging like he is a puppy." Dean said. They all heard Crowley sigh when Dean said that.

"YAY! We get to keep him!" Gabriel said hugging Lucifer tightly.

"Yes, what a joyous occasion. So many great things always start with letting Lucifer stay." Crowley said sarcastically, everyone ignored him except Lucifer. Who winked at him. That made Crowley roll his eyes and head back to his room again.

"Good to have you back brother." Castiel stated before walking into the kitchen to get himself some more ice water.

"Wow... a lot of interesting things are happening today. I wonder what will happen next?" Sam wondered aloud. No one knew quite how to respond to that so the didn't. Instead they all started to talk about a whole different array of topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Free Will 3**

**Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

**Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

**Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc.**

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Lucifer asked Gabriel.

"We could always play with the Wii U. Or we could annoy the hell outta Crowley." Gabriel responded. He already knew what Lucifer would want to do, he already been staying here for a week. And luci's favorite thing to do was to bug Crowley, and if Gabriel didn't know better he would say that Luci has a crush on Crowley. But if he said that he would get his ass kicked by Lucifer.

"I think we should annoy Crowley." Lucifer said standing up. Gabriel was amazed at how Crowley still hasn't gone crazy.

"Hey, Crowley. What's up boo? Thanks for the breakfast." Lucifer said stealing Crowley cereal. Crowley sighed as he barely even tried to get his breakfast back. Kevin and Gabriel were laughing, Lucifer was eating the cereal. And Castiel was confused because he had just woken up and didn't know what was happening.

"Why must you steal Crowley's food. Have you forgotten how to feed yourself or do you just enjoy teasing and flirting with Crowley?" Castiel asked. Kevin and Gabriel were laughing hysterically, Crowley had a what the hell I will kill you look and Lucifer looked like he was about to strangle Castiel.

And yet again Sam and Dean had chosen that exact moment to return from hunting. And that exact moment to walk into kitchen, they heard what Cas had said.

"We are NOT flirting!" Lucifer said stalking off with the cereal. Crowley stalked off in the other direction. Gabriel and Kevin were still laughing. Castiel looked flustered.

"We are missing something again, aren't we?" Sam said. Castiel nodded.

"That was epic Cas! You should say stuff like that more often!" Gabriel said after he finally stopped laughing.

"Really? I do not think that Crowley and Lucifer enjoyed it. They looked awfully mad at me." Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

"Trust me, you should. They just can't handle the truth." Gabriel said.

**Meanwhile in Lucifer's room:**

"Really? They are idiots! Why would I have a crush on that egotistical thorn bush?!" Lucifer said yelling at nothing.

**Mean while in Crowley's room:**

"Why in the hell would they think we were flirting?! He stole my cereal... and that's all!" Crowley said as he banged his head into the walls a few times.

**Back in the dinning room:**

"Maybe we should check on them? It has been an hour." Castiel stated. It had been an hour and neither of them had came out of their rooms yet, and Castiel was starting to worry.

"I'll check on Crowley if you check on Lucifer." Gabriel said. Gabriel, unlike Castiel, was not worried about either of them.

**Back in Crowley's room:**

"Hey Crowley!" Gabriel yelled before walking into Crowley's room. Crowley was currently trying to take a nap and trying to get the disturbing images of Lucifer out of his mind.

"I am trying to sleep Mama bear. Could you leave me alone?" Crowley complained as he buried his head into his pillow. His head hurt from when he was banging into the wall. He kept hitting it into the wall until it started bleeding.

"Oh come on Mr. grumpy pants! You are being totally depressing, and why is there blood on your wall?" Gabriel questioned Crowley. Then he proceeded to Crowley's bed and started shaking his shoulders to get him up.

"What Gabriel? I am trying to sleep." Crowley said sitting up and glaring at Gabriel.

"Did you bang your head on the wall, because your head is still bleeding." Gabriel said staring at Crowley shocked. Crowley shoved Gabriel off his bed, Gabriel fell of the and landed on his side.

"What is it too you?" Crowley said. Gabriel was now standing up rubbing his side. He looked like Crowley had just betrayed him.

"Okay Crowley. When you want to talk I'll be not in here." Gabriel said giving Crowley one last look before exiting, Crowley sighed he didn't want to leave his room.

**Meanwhile in Lucifer's room:**

"Lucifer, may I enter?" Castiel asked knocking on the door. He was not exactly sure if his brother would be happy to see him.

"I guess." Lucifer said.

"I am aware of the fact that you might be mad at me. I understand that you and Crowley were not flirting and I apologize for embarrassing you." Castiel said as he entered the room. Lucifer was starting to wonder who told Castiel to say that, it was not something he could never imagine coming out of his little brother's mouth... ever.

"I accept your apology." Lucifer said making no attempt at leaving the safety of his room. He had no intentions of leaving it anytime soon. Which irritated Castiel because he was sent in there to make Lucifer come out.

"Would you like to come out of your room now? Or would you prefer to stay in here all day and whine?" Castiel asked.

"I would prefer to stay in my room all day." Lucifer said shooing Castiel out of his room. Castiel left the room with a sigh. He didn't think that the others would be very happy with him, he sincerely hoped that Gabriel was having better luck than him.

**Meanwhile back in the dinning room:**

"He won't come out of his room!" Gabriel complained as he sat down. He hoped Cas would get Lucifer to come out of his room. All this drama was depressing and Gabriel doesn't deal with depressing stuff well.

"Well that sucks." Dean complained. Everyone agreed with Dean's assessment of the situation.

"Lucifer said that he would prefer to stay in his room." Castiel said as he entered the dinning room. Castiel looked flustered.

"Well how do you suppose we get them out?" Dean asked the group, they all looked around for a few moments like all of them were waiting for someone else to think of the great idea.

"I have an idea." Kevin said standing up looking pleased with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

******Title: Free Will 3.0**

******Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

******Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

******Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading.**

******Title: Free Will 3**

******Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

******Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

******Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. There is fanfiction bashing in this chapter, I of course love fanfiction. There is some Samifer bashing, none of these things is my viewpoint of it.**

* * *

"So what exactly do you have in mind Kevin?" Dean asked, he was just as curious as everyone else. Kevin grinned like a maniac but the plan was actually quite amazing.

"Well if one of you convince Lucifer that Crowley is out of his room and somebody else convince Crowley that Lucifer is out of his room. Then they would both come out of their room, probably ignore each other though." Kevin said grinning. Everyone had to admit it was a great idea. Now the tough part, who was going to be able to convince them? Definitely not Castiel, That was for sure.

"Okay, Sam convinces Crowley and Gabriel convinces Lucifer. No complaining, now go and convince them." Dean said. Sam wanted to complain instead he just sighed. Gabriel on the other hand was happy he got to do something. Everyone except Castiel had something to do or they helped make the plans.

Kevin came up with the plan, Dean initiated who did what. Sam had to get Crowley out of his room and Gabriel had to convince Lucifer to some out of his room. And poor Castiel had nothing to do but sit there and look confused.

** Meanwhile in Lucifer's room:**

"Man Luci, What are ya doing. Sulking?! That is totally unusual for you! You are being what fanfiction writers everywhere call 'ooc' or out of character." Gabriel said walking into Lucifer's room. He got a two pillows thrown at him for two reasons. One for saying Lucifer was sulking and two was for the fanfiction reference.

"Get out if you came to talk about fanfiction, it is mentally scarring half of the time and the other half it is totally wrong." Lucifer said shuddering when he remembered when he accidentally read a fanfiction when him and Sam were together. That was very mentally scarring, he wondered if there was any about him and Crowley... NO wait he did NOT just think that.

"WHOA! No need to be so... Lucifluffy. That's your new nickname, so Lucifluffy. Do you like it?" Gabriel questioned as he sat down on Lucifer's bed. Lucifer didn't particularly like it but it was better than the last one, Lucifurry. Where did Gabriel even come up with that one?

"I guess it is okay." Lucifer said. He stared at Gabriel, why was he in his room anyway? Lucifer was trying to take a nap before he was rudely interrupted by Gabriel. What the Hell did Gabriel want?

"You are probably wondering why I'm here, right?" Gabriel said, offering Lucifluffy some skittles. Lucifluffy declined the skittles.

" Uh, yeah. So why are you here?" Lucifer said. He still didn't trust Gabriel's motives. He started to wonder if Gabriel is going to trick him into something he will most likely regret later. Like Gabriel says, you can't take the trick out of the trickster.

"I am starting to wonder why you are still in your room. Crowley came out of his room like an hour ago, he probably thinks you do have a crush on him since you won't come out of your room. That's funny I would never have pictured you as gay, Lucifluffy." Gabriel said as fast as he could and then started running for his life.

So Gabriel picked the lie-your-ass-off-and-call-Lucifer-gay-but-still-being-kind-of-truthful approach. And I'm starting to wonder if Sam will be taking a more practical approach with Crowley?

** Meanwhile in Crowley's room:**

"Can I come in Crowley?!" Sam asked for the twenty-third time (Sam had been counting.) Crowley was getting tired of the pretend-to-be-asleep-while-actually-just-waiting-for-Sam-to-go-away game.

"I suppose so, Moose. But we will not be discussing my leaving the room. If you try to discuss it I will punch you." Crowley said, he sighed the threats were more threatening when he was a demon. Sam rolled his eyes at the weak threat but decided not to talk about Crowley leaving the room anyway.

"Fine, I'll be sure not to discuss you leaving your room. I suppose that means I am also not allowed to tell you how much of a drama queen you are being." Sam said rolling his eyes at Crowley when he threw a pillow at him. He sometimes reminds Sam of a five year old who is being denied access to unlimited sugar.

"If I am being anything I am being a drama king! Not that the dumb moose would know the difference." Crowley said, mostly to himself.

"You wanna know why I'm here? Or do you just want to have a staring contest all day?" Sam asked Crowley after several minutes of just staring at each other. Crowley shrugged his shoulders and accepted the offer of a staring contest.

"Really Crowley, a staring contest? And you call yourself a man. And what's up with the bloody forehead?" Sam asked. Crowley decided to glare instead of stare, it was more effective and more unnerving for Sam. And if anything Crowley likes to make everyone uncomfortable.

"Why are you in here Sam?" Crowley questioned as he finally got his lazy ass out of his bed. Sam was shocked that Crowley had actually called him by his name and, thought that maybe Crowley was on drugs? That would explain why he was acting so different.

"I am here because I was sent to get your lazy ass out of your room. I mean come on! Lucifer is out of his room." Sam said staring at Crowley. He saw Crowley sigh.

"Fine Sam I will leave the room if it gets you to leave me the hell alone. But first I will need to go clean the blood off of my forehead." Crowley said walking out of the room and heading towards the bathroom.

So Sam picked the Mostly-the-truth-with-a-little-lying approach. I wonder what will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

******Title: Free Will 3**

******Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

******Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

******Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc.**

* * *

"So how did you get Crowley to come outta his room?" Gabriel asked Sam. They were in Sam's room the only place they could have this conversation without Lucifer or Crowley hearing them. Sam sighed, it was the fifth time Gabe had asked that and he was getting annoyed. Gabriel on the other hand knew that if he kept bugging Sam that he would get him to say how he got Crowley out.

"You haven't even told me how you got Lucifluffy out. Tell me how you got him out than I might tell you how I got Crowley out." Sam said closing his laptop. Gabriel smiled when he heard Sam say Lucifluffy, Sam was the only one he told about the nickname. Gabriel decided it would do no harm to tell Sam.

"Well, I said that Crowley came out of his room an hour ago. And that he probably think That Luci has a crush on him. Then I said that I never thought that Lucifluffy was gay, then I ran for my life." Gabriel explained. Sam couldn't stop laughing about Gabriel calling Lucifer gay . He didn't think that Gabriel was actually man enough to say something of the sort.

"how you do to get Crowles out?" Gabriel asked after Sam finally stopped laughing. He had to admit Sam has an amazing laugh, amazing hair, amazing eyes, amazing smile... Okay Gabriel seriously, you need to stop thinking about how amazing Sam is. Gabriel scolded himself silently.

"So I took a more reasonable approach, I said that I had been sent in his room to get his lazy ass up. Then I also said that Lucifer had been out of his own room for a while." Sam explained. Gabriel laughed, he thought that Sam's approach was the most truthful.

Sam thought that Gabriel had the best laugh had ever heard, and he the best eyes... Okay Sam you don't like Gabriel that way. You need to get a grip he scolded himself.

"I need you're help with something Samsquatch. And before you ask, because I know you will, it is not a prank." Gabriel said after he was done fawning over Sam, he could tell that Sam wanted to hear more.

"Why do you need my help? I thought you liked to work solo?" Sam asked, truth be told he really wanted to know what Gabriel needed help with.

"We all know that Crowley and Luci like each other, right? So I need your help to get them to realize it." Gabriel explained as he started pacing the room. Sam was watching him pace the room, he thought it was funny.

"So how exactly are we going to get them together?" Sam asked trying to seem disinterested. Although he really wanted to know how Gabriel was planning all this.

"Oh, I have an idea. I don't think that you will like it though." Gabriel said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Free Will 3**

**Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

**Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

**Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc. Some sad one-sided Sabriel :'( In this chapter**

**Chapter: Five**

"How exactly does this plan work?" Sam asked, last time Gabriel had a plan Sam had to be a male stripper because there was 'suspicious activity' happening in the strip club. Nothing could be worse than being forced to be a stripper.

"Well... You won't like it. But it's the only way to get them together." Gabriel said frowning. Damn, Gabriel not being happy about his plan? That is not a good sign, at all.

"If I won't like it why do I have to do it? Can't you do it... or someone else?" Sam asked, he was hoping that Gabriel or someone else could do the mission. Sadly (or happily?) Sam would have to do the plan.

"Well, only you and I know about the plan, and it needs to stay that way. The less the others know the better. And it's better you than me." Gabriel said, he was smiling again. Now Sam was wishing he went on the hunt with Dean. Kevin and Castiel had gone instead.

"So what is it? Tell me already, the sooner I get it done the better." Sam was about to die of anticipation if he had to wait any longer.

"Well it will probably be anywhere from a week to a month long... Oh, well it … um, it involves you um... getting a... um, fake boyfriend." Gabriel said backing up very slowly as he spoke.

"WHAT! You are the gay guy! Why can't you do it!?" Sam said, Gabriel laughed Sam was so cute when he was mad.

"Because I'm gay and they already know that. But you, are not... are you?" Gabriel asked, he couldn't stop laughing. He thought that Sam might honestly kill him. But it was just so funny!

"No I am not gay! Gawd, could my life get any more fucked up!" It wasn't really a question, Sam already knew the answer. Yes it could, he could be an in arranged marriage to a psychopath. Or he could be in any arranged marriage. Those are the only things that could be worse than this torment.

"Awe, you would be way more awesome if you were gay... big disappointment Sammich." Gabriel whined, Sam gave him the bitch face. Gabriel started laughing again.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you... ever. And I'm not dating some guy I don't even know." Sam said glaring at Gabriel.

"Well... we could um, always... pretend to be dating." Gabriel said, Sam actually was considering it. WOW, Sam you must really be going crazy, he scolded himself.

"Um... I guess?" Sam said, it was more of a question than an actual answer. Gabriel's other plan,the one Sam doesn't know about, was in motion. Now how in the world was he going to get Sam to fall for him? He'll have to think about that one.

"YAY! Now we have will finally have to tell Crowley and Luce. What do you think they'll say?" Gabriel asked, he had found a lollipop in Sam's nightstand and was opening the wrapper.

"Tell Crowley and Lucifer what?" Crowley asked as he and Lucifer walked into the room. Sam sighed, he really didn't even want to say that he was 'dating' Gabriel out loud. Crowley and Lucifer had suspicious looks on their faces.

"So, Sam and I are... dating." Gabriel said, Lucifer had an oh-my-god-kill-me-now, look on his face. And Crowley had a um-you're-gay? Look on his face. Sam had an I'm-dying-of-embarrassment look and Gabriel's look was only one word, happy.

"Wha... um... dinner is done when you want it." Lucifer said walking out of the room, he was also pulling Crowley out of the room with him. Gabriel started laughing as soon as the door closed, Sam was still in the I'm-going-to-die-of-embarrassment stage.

"Wow, that was very embarrassing. I'm going to die!" Sam said, overly dramatically if you asked Gabriel. And if it was dramatic from Gabriel's point of view, ya had to know it was dramatic.

"Wow I feel so special, my own boyfriend is embarrassed to be seen with me." Gabriel said pouting. Sam sighed when Gabriel said the word 'boyfriend'.

"I am not really you're boyfriend, and if I was I would fake my own death to get away from you. You must be really desperate. If you are trying to pretend that we are really dating." Sam said, No Gabriel was in no way 'desperate.' Unless being in love with Sam qualifies with being desperate.

No, Gabriel was more of a love sick puppy than desperate. And one day he will get Sam Winchester to realize that he is in love with Gabriel, if it's the last thing he does so be it. He just hopes he will be able to get Sam fall in love wit him while they are pretending to be together.

"No Sam, I am not desperate. My life is just depressing and I don't really like depressing things. I do not handle them well. And it will be fun playing matchmaker." Gabriel said, was that a good lie? Yes, because it's not all lying. He was playing matchmaker, his and Sam'\s matchmaker. And his life is depressing.

"What do you think are couple name should be? I was thinking Sabriel, what do you think?" Gabriel said, he was finally able to eat the lollipop he found in Sam's drawer.

"Wow... That's actually not very bad." Sam agreed.

**In the kitchen:**

"Wow, who would've thought? Sam and Gabriel. Do you think the squirrel knows?" Crowley asked, him and Lucifer were in the kitchen.

"I don't know, what do you think Thorn bush?" Lucifer said. Damn he just loves calling Crowley thorn bush. Almost as much as he loves annoying him.

"I'm not sure, Daffodil." Crowley said, at least he was in a good mood today. He normally would have got in a fight with Lucifer if he called him a Thorn bush. His phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket. The caller ID said 'not Moose'. Now was the perfect time to ask if he knew about Sam and Gabriel.

_**AN: Poor one Gabriel, don't worry it won't be one sided forever. Was anyone expecting that?! What do you think Dean will say? And other news this is now my second most popular story. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favorites/following. And thanks to Family-and-free-will for all the great encouragement on all my stories. Love, Ally.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Free Will 3**

**Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

**Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

**Warnings: Contains Sabriel, If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in This chapter, this is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc. There is some kissing. Don't get your hopes up... or do ;)**

**Chapter: six**

* * *

"Great timing squirrel, I have some new information about Gabriel and moose." Crowley said as he answered the phone. Lucifer was laughing.

"What 'new information' do you have?" Dean answered.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Crowley answered. Lucifer was laughing at Crowley's answer.

"I haven't heard what?!" Dean asked, he was getting mad at Crowley for keeping him in suspense.

"That the moose and Gabriel are dating. I wonder how me and Luce found out before you did?" Crowley said teasingly. And if Dean had a way to slap him through the phone he most definitely would have. Lucifer was trying really hard not to laugh, but he was shocked that Crowley had called him Luce. He guessed that Crowley wasn't mad at him anymore.

"WHAT?! Are fucking kidding me?!" Dean screamed at him, he startled Cas who was sleeping in the shotgun seat. He and Kevin both wanted to know what was going on. Dean was convinced this was some kind of joke.

"I'm not lying squirrel, call moose and ask him if you don't believe me." Crowley answered, Dean had hung up right after that. Crowley sighed, time to check make Dean's day worse of his to-do list.

**In Sam's room:**

"What I'm saying is that skittles are the best candy known to men." Gabriel said for the twenty-third time, Sam was counting... again. Sam sighed, he couldn't even remember how he and Gabriel even started to have this argument.

"Well I'm just saying that I don't even eat candy." Sam said, he finally decided to answer after he got tired of counting. Gabriel had a look that could only be explained as a very dramatic look of horror. Sam was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"How can I be dating someone who doesn't even like candy? Have you gone even more insane, Sam?" Gabriel complained, Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's utter immaturity.

"I never said I don't like candy, I said that I don't eat it." Sam clarified. What was Gabriel thinking? How could anyone hate candy?

"That is a relief, I thought I was going to have to break up with you!" Gabriel said, he was smiling again.

"Whatever, you do realize what will probably happen when Dean finds out?" Sam asked, he laid down on his bed. Gabriel took that as an opportunity to cuddle. Gabriel laid his head on Sam's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. Sam tried to push him off but even though he was a human Gabriel was still stronger than Sam.

"I don't want to cuddle. Would you get off of me?" Sam complained, he was still trying to pry Gabriel off of himself. Gabriel laughed and pulled Sam even closer to him.

"No, I think I will stay right here. You are such tease." Gabriel whined dramatically as he started pouting.  
Sam phone started ringing, and before he even blinked Gabriel had his phone and was cuddling Sam again. Despite Sam's protest Gabriel answered the phone.

"Hello you have reached Sam Winchesters' phone. He is not available right now he is to busy... cuddling with... yep you guessed it, Gabriel!" Gabriel answered the phone, he could hear Sam's groans of protest but he chose to ignore them.

"What the hell?! Let me talk to my brother Gabriel!" Dean yelled. Castiel and Kevin still had no idea about what was going on.

"Hey. Sam?! It's your brother, Dean-o says 'hi'." Gabriel told Sam, he buried the phone under the pillows so Dean couldn't hear them talking.

"Can I talk to my brother?" Sam asked, he was wondering what he would have to do for Gabriel to be able to talk to him. He knew that Gabriel wasn't just going to let him talk, no Gabriel was never that simple.

"If you do something for me... but I am not going to tell you what until after you're done talking." Gabriel said, he was smirking. Sam was starting to wonder if talking to Dean was worth whatever Gabriel was planning.

"Sammy don't worry, I am not a demon. We don't have to seal the deal with a kiss... unless you really want to. If you do I will oblige." Gabriel said, he winked at Sam.

"Okay, fine. And no I do not want to seal the deal with a kiss." Sam said, he was starting to wonder if he would regret this.

"YEAH! Oh, here is ya phone." Gabriel handed Sam his phone.

"Hey Dean. Sorry about that, Gabe wouldn't give me my phone. Ignore his saying that we were cuddling, we were not cuddling." Sam stated, he ignored Gabriel as he tried to grab the phone from Sam. He was probably tell Dean that they were cuddling, they weren't cuddling Sam was getting cuddled. There is a difference.

"Crowley was just telling me some interesting information. Are you and Gabriel actually dating? I will kill both of you... I know you are. How long has this been going on?!" Dean asked, Kevin finally knew what was going on. Castiel was confused, who was dating Gabriel?

"Hey, Gabriel? Dean wants to know how long we have been dating." Sam said, he buried the phone under the pillow again. How long had they been dating?

"Um... tomorrow is are two month anniversary." Gabriel answered, know Sam had to go on a date with him.

"Oh... Dean? Tomorrow it will be two months... you were supposed to find out sooner." Sam said, Gabriel was laughing. Sam was grateful that instead of trying to get Sam to cuddle, Gabriel was trying to find a candy stash that he apparently hidden somewhere. And apparently he had forgotten were he hidden it.

"What?! Two months and it never occurred to tell me?!" Dean yelled before he hung up on Sam.

"Now what do you want to do for are anniversary?" Gabriel asked Sam, he had finally found the candy. It was under Sam's bed.

"Why do we even have to do anything?" Sam asked. He sat up, he wasn't going to make that mistake ever again.

"Because Sam, it is our anniversary. And you still haven't asked what I want you to do." Gabriel said smirking. Now sam was really paying attention.

"What... do you want me to do?" Sam asked, he was now mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Don't know just remember that ya owe ... I wonder if Dean will be back soon?" Gabriel asked.

* * *

**__****AN: WOW! Hmm... Loved writing this chapter. Want the next chapter to have their 'anniversary' date? And**** s****ome**_** fluff? I'm still working on getting Luci and Crowley togrther. Got any ideas for that? I would love to hear them. I really hope Dean doesn't kill Gabe ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

******Title: Free Will 3**

******Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

******Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

******Warnings: Contains Sabriel, If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in This chapter, this is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc.**

******Chapter: seven**

" What...? Did I hear you correctly? Sam and Gabriel?" Kevin asked. Dean rolled his eyes, who else could he be talking about, Crowley and Lucifer? As if!

"No, Crowley and Lucifer." Dean answered, Kevin laughed. Castiel was even more confused than he was... Did Dean say Crowley and Lucifer?

"No, he didn't actually mean Crowley and Lucifer. It was a joke." Kevin clarified, he was still thinking about how funny Crowley and Lucifer together would be.

"I understand that. What I do not understand is why he would 'joke' about that." Castiel corrected, for he was not nearly as clueless as his friends thought him to be. He was actually quite observing when he really needed to be. Theoretically he could more observing than them, theoretically.

"You need to lighten up some, Cas." Dean responded.

"I believe I am already one of the lightest colors humanly possible. And you say I am clueless." Castiel replied nonchalantly. Kevin found that hilarious. Castiel, nonchalant? Those two words should never be in a sentence together.

"Okay then, how about we not talk about this. Now let's just sit and shut up." Dean said, he really didn't want to talk about anything. At all.

"Dean, why is it called 'shut up'? It is not logical. If we say 'quiet down'. Should it not be shut down? Or maybe quiet up?" Castiel asked Dean, Kevin had fallen asleep in the back seat. Dean sighed.

"Because Cas if it was now suddenly 'shut down' the people... ya know what? It doesn't matter because that is not going to happen." Dean answered. He knew that Cas would still keep asking questions. Dean just wanted to shut up and drive, Cas wanted to ask questions.

"Dean? Do you know who I would have to tell this observation to? Because I think it would be best if they were at least aware of the problem." Cas asked, he was even more 'observational,' or as Dean likes to call it 'clueless', as ever.

"No. And if I did I would tell you." Dean answered. Well he might be able to guess, the people who own the dictionary companies? Yeah, that was his best effort at guessing.

"There is so much tension in the air I could cut it with a knife." Kevin commented.

"Shut down, Kevin." Castiel stated smugly, happy at his use of the word.

_**AN: Filler chapter, sorry if I got your hopes up. I think there is a poll you should take on my profile. And I updated my profile with some useful info. Cookies to whoever can name the Rihanna song I was listening to. Hint: I wrote the entire somg's name somewhere in the fic. Love, Ally. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Free Will 3**

**Summary: What happens when both the angels of Heaven and Hell fall? And what does this mean for Team Free Will 2.0? Whose newest members include Crowley, and Gabriel who wasn't really dead in the first place. And what happens when Lucifer shows up unexpectedly? Will he be accepted or ultimately be rejected by the team? And good news Kevin is still alive.**

**Rated: T but the rating could go up or down depending on the chapter.**

**Warnings: Contains Sabriel and hints of Destiel. If you are not a fan of this don't read. Possible Crowley/Lucifer in later chapters. This is an alternate universe. If you don't like any of these things I suggest not reading. Some characters might be ooc. Some sad one-sided Sabriel :'( In this chapter (What is up with me and one-sided Sabriel?)**

**Chapter: eight**

"So what do you think we should do for our anniversary? Huh, Sammy?" Gabriel asked Sam. Sam didn't really want to talk about their 'anniversary' though, he just wanted to get some sleep. Was it really to much to ask for? It's just sleep!

"Don't call me that. And leave me alone, if you don't I will find an angel blade and actually kill you." Sam threatened, Gabriel however was not threatened at the slightest and accepted it as a challenge. His goal however had nothing to do with that. No, his main goal was to figure out how to get in Sam Winchesters' pants. And he will not stop until he reaches his goal, somehow.

"Oh, Sammy I can call you whatever I want and there is not a thing you can do about it. However, I am a bit curious to see how you can manage with the guilt of killing me when I am doing no wrong. And I am not planning on leaving you alone anytime soon." Gabriel said. It had been about two hours since Dean had called. And it was about one am and Gabriel was getting on Sam's very last nerve.

"What is it that is making you even more crazy than usual? Or have you just been eating more candy lately? No more candy for you, it is making you way to hyper and even more annoying." Sam said. Gabriel however, not listening as usual, was drinking a milkshake and eating skittles. How's that for productive candy eating skills?

"Sammy! Have you confused your role? You are supposed to be my boyfriend not my mother. Next your going to give me a bed time and make me eat vegetables, aren't you? Well the joke is on you because I actually like vegetables, I just choose not to eat them." Gabriel complained. Sam was actually, now that Gabriel mentioned it, was considering giving him a bed time. That would be hilarious.

"Can you just be quiet? All I want is to sleep but here you are , laying in my bed, eating candy, and ruining my sleep. All I want is sleep! Is it really that much to ask? Sleep Gabriel, is something that humans require. Go bug Crowley and Lucifer or something!" Sam complained, he was seriously actually considering killing Gabriel. At least then he could sleep.

"Fine, Sammy. Be an asshole then, see if I care. I know somebody who is getting a pretty lame anniversary gift, but I am not naming any names." Gabriel complained, but he complied and left Sam's room to go bother Crowley and Lucifer.

"Good night, Gabriel. And I don't care." Sam said, he was referring to the 'lame' anniversary gift Gabriel was talking about. He didn't care at all, all Sam wanted was some sleep and Gabriel was finally leaving. So sleep was something in the very near future. And he needed sleep, just like the rest of humanity.

"Good night, Sammy." Gabriel said before leaving the room to go find Crowley and/or Lucifer to bother. Truthfully, Gabriel was probably going to go back in Sam's room after Sam fell asleep. He hoped he would be able to bother Crowley, Crowley is a bit more fun to bother than Lucifer.

"Hey! It's Crowleeeey! Hi Crowleeeey. What are ya doing?!" Gabriel shouted after spotting Crowley in the kitchen. With an irritated sigh Crowley tried to get away from Gabriel. And Gabriel let leave because he had a little surprise awaiting Crowley in his room.

As Crowley walked to his room he was wondering why in the hell was Gabriel letting Crowley leave? Once Gabriel started to annoy you he probably wasn't going to let you leave until he got bored. So why was he letting Crowley leave?

"What in the hell? GABRIEL!" Crowley screamed as he was what Gabriel had done to his room. It was pink with little butterfly stickers everywhere. And on the wall it said 'Crowley the king of pretty pink tutus'. And all of Crowley's Craig had been replaced with fruit punch, and to Crowley's horror when he opened the closet there was pink tutus. Wait, he thought all the angels lost there powers! Wait, does that mean that Gabriel is getting some of his powers back?

With one last smirk when he heard Crowley scream his name Gabriel vanished from the bunker to who knows where...

To be continued... Haaaaaahaaaaaaaa!

_**AN: What! Do my eyes deceive me or is Gabriel getting his powers back? Or has he had them this whole time? And what do you think about Gabriel's new goal? And will Crowley have to wear the tutus? Find out next season of Free will 3! (When in reality next season is at the latest next Tuesday.)**_


End file.
